my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Slasher/Biography
History Childhood In a slums in Japan there was a child born named Koros Foster. He was born into a very poor and abusive family. His father only thought of him as a tool for free money and labor and his mother only thought of him as a mistake that will never happen twice. At the age of 4 he already worked 6 jobs for pocket money or bread crumbs that would always go to his parents. After all of his work his parent bought a small house to live in and life was a bit better for a few days. Koros didn't have to work as much and had more time to relax. But one day while sleeping he felt hot and was awaken by a bright light, it was fire. The house that was purchased by his parents was burning as he heard laughing outside and his parents thanking and giving money to strangers for lighting the house on fire WHILE HE WAS STILL IN IT. He became consumed in fire burning his entire upper torso, arms, face,neck, and legs. He managed to escape and hide away where he was picked up by a doctor who wrapped him in bandages from head to toe under his clothes and apologized saying, "there's nothing I can do for you". Koros wondered around for a bit and was brought into a small old orphanage run by two elders and their kids, who were around 50, Koros got along well with the elders but despised their kids because they reminded him of the people who set him a blaze. One night when he couldn't sleep he wondered around the house and heard cackling from the elders room and he saw both elders stabbed to death by their own kids for their money. After killing the elders the kids turned on a old horror movie and laughed about how they were going to get away with the crime that was when Koros got the idea to kill them like the movie did to it's victims. So Koros went into the kitchen and took a meat cleaver and a butcher knife and sneaked behind the new "caretakers" and he stabbed the girl though the throat and chopped the cleaver into the back of the guys head killing both of them instantly. At that moment Koros remembered the look of joy on their faces shift to fear and despair and he loved it. He finally realized why his parents were laughing because turning someone to despair is sooooo fun. After leaving the old orphanage the old Koros Foster was no more and the birth of a merciless monster created from his ashes was born. For years after the orphanage he hunted and mercilessly killed anyone who was excited, happy, or having fun because seeing those faces twist in fear and despair brought him that much more joy. At some point during his teenage years he acquired a powerful weapon called the Blood Scythe and his outfit that he usually wears. Although it as been almost ten year since then he finally returned to the slums and found who he was searching for, his parents. After revealing who he was his parents looked shocked and startled and advanced towards him asking where he got the money for his "fancy" clothes but he remained silent. Right before his father slapped him...*''swish*...*sclaap*...'' with a single swing of his scythe he cut his father's arm off. After that his parents were terrified which just caused him to smile and laugh. "3 seconds is all you get so make a good effort and R U N" that's all he said to his parents and after the 3 seconds were up the chase began and so did the unlocking of his ''quirk Bloodrush. The chase ended with his father decapitated and his mother mutilated. Happy, ''he left searching for his next prey. Over time he became quite infamous among the hero and civilians and they dubbed him the Slasher. Present Formation of the Seven Slaying Heavenly Virtues Slasher enjoyed his kills were become noticed because the fear others would feel would now be increased but since no-one knew what he looked like no-one would randomly attack him. One day he was chasing a prey that escaped while he was killing someone else and was screaming for help but no-one usually came to help. That was until he encountered four children: Izuku Midoriya, Mina Ashido, Eijiro Kirishima, and Denki Kaminari who came running to help but couldn't and witnessed Slasher slicing her in two from hip to hip. This instance caused the kids to look on in shock and terror at a tall man who easily cut a person in half without hesitation. Both Kirishima and Midoriya got ready to fight while Ashido and Kaminari were frozen in terror but came to there senses when Midoriya told them what to do. Ashido, Midoriya, and Kirishima all attacked and battled Slasher while Kaminari called for heroes as backup. All three of them were crushed and overwhelmed by Slasher extreme speed and power causing Kaminari and Ashido to feel more fear then thought physically possible and just before Slasher's scythe came down on them *POW* the hero Gran Torino attacked Slasher and ordered the student to run. But even though Gran Torino put up a good fight the battle ended in Slasher shattering one leg and arm of Gran Torino's but before the death blow Gran Torino used his quirk to launch himself onto a road under a streetlight where shortly after help arrived and he was sent to a hospital for emergency treatment while Slasher silently slinked into the ally's shadows and disappeared before heroes could apprehend him. After this event the student gave there description of him and was put as an S-Ranked villain and was to capture on sight. The student were still recovering from there fight but Kaminari and Ashido took it especially hard and seemed to be traumatized by the Slasher and freeze up and start to shake upon hearing about him. A few days after the fight with Gran Torino, Slasher ,who was still pissed that his kills got away, was wondering around the alleyways and heard a voice, "Do you want to kill?", surprised Slasher whipped around and saw a man in a fancy attire staring at him. The man introduced himself as Abraham Black, or just the Priest, and then invited Slasher to a group of people who were all like him: killers, psychopaths, and monsters. Slasher instantly agreed and join the team. The team was called the Seven Slaying Heavenly Virtues (SSHV) where he was given the title of Chasity. When Slasher asked why he was Chasity Priest said, "Because you are pure, a being who thinks of nothing but to kill". That answer was enough to satisfy Slasher (even though he had no idea what those words meant). He got along decently with his teammates but was a bit concerned about Victim, who was a 14 year-old girl, and didn't believe she belonged in the SSHV. This doubt was cleared by Priest saying she defiantly belongs here. When Priest was making up teams he teamed Slasher with Victim and complained. The Doctor even stated how it was ironic how a slasher and victim were working together. After they got their first mission that was written on a slip a paper Slasher got pissed because he couldn't read it and almost tore it up. But before he did Victim took it and easily read it out and asked Slasher, "You can't read can you", to which Slasher agree that he couldn't. After getting to the mission point they got attacked by random people and had to kill them all. After realizing Victim was struggling Slasher decided to protect her and killed everyone who attacked them. After this Priest congratulated them on completing their mission which was to trust each other. Afterword Slasher and Victim followed Priest back to the HQ to get ready for their next big move. Hero Fest Hero Fest, is a huge festival in a giant stadium, is full of heroes having a good time. Priest and the rest of the SSHV crashed the party. They turned off all of the lights and started a killing spree. out of the 8,000 heroes and 2,000 civilians present. there was a total of 600 civilian casualties and 1,250 hero casualties. Both Warden and Artist were arrested at the scene causing the rest of the SSHV into hiding. Trivia * During his childhood after the orphanage I italicized the words him and he to talk about Slasher as he abandoned his own name. * Will continue to edit his story